<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Information Exchange by KipRussel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304523">Information Exchange</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KipRussel/pseuds/KipRussel'>KipRussel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, But I regret nothing, Gen, I will write more, also the guavian death gang guards look SO cool, and backstory i completed fabricated, anyway, character with about one minute of screen time, crushing on an OC?, how my brain picked him out of all the sequel trilogy as a fave i cannot explain, i might just write more because i crave the bala-tik content, idk why im posting i just dig it, if anyone is somehow craving bala-tik content i have the thoughts, its more likely than you think, oc/bala-tik ship, sorry if hux is out of character whoops, there's like. a little bit of ship there if you squint, what? crazy! yes i know i be like this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KipRussel/pseuds/KipRussel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lurina doesn't believe in the Force. Bala-Tik does, considering his firsthand encounter with it. Being the frontman for the Guavian Death Gang comes with far more occupational hazards than he ever bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Information Exchange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Somehow watching TFA I looked at everyone and said "I now stan Bala-Tik and the Guavian Death Gang", so here we are! Lurina is my Zabrak OC, a cybernetic and weapons engineer. My friends enable me so much so I wrote this, and now I'm sharing it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lurina had settled into her new shop as soon as she’d arrived. After months of running, hiding, and fighting, finally having a base, a <em> home </em> where she could work meant worlds, and she’d filled it with tools and projects in a heartbeat. She’d lost herself in the newest assignment the Death Gang had handed her-- upgrades to the new canon blaster they had… “acquired” from a Republic-held world. It was a gorgeous piece of work, for sure, but it had its limitations. Weapons like that were always her favorite, because it left her room to make them bigger and better. She worked contendly in the isolation and silence only filled by the gentle hum of the ship and the din of her tools.</p><p>“And to what do I owe the honor of Bala-Tik?” she asked without looking up. The frontman startled some, not even yet through the door.</p><p>“<em>How </em> do you always do that?” he asked, coming alongside her work station.</p><p>“Hm? Do what?” she smiled, pushing her goggles to hang loose around her neck.</p><p>“Know when I’m coming in. And knowing it's me. You used to do that in your old shop.” Lurina just shrugged.</p><p>“It’s quiet, I’ve got good ears, and I know what your walk sounds like. What’s up?” he passed her a datapad, looking over the disassembled weapon in front of them.</p><p>“Paperwork.”</p><p>“Ah, your favorite.” Lurina thumbed through the data.</p><p>“Just need an update on your progress. A few prospective customers are already beginning to show interest in the project.” He nodded to himself. “Looks deadly.”</p><p>“Oh, very,” she grinned, passing the datapad back. “Ever used one before?” He walked off to the side, giving her room to work.</p><p>“Once or twice. Mostly for intimdation’s sake.”</p><p>“We used them in training a few times. They are <em> fun </em>. And I’m going to make it even more fun, once I figure out how to crack these stupid limiters. The Republic really is full of laserbrained lawmakers.” Bala-Tik leaned back against the wall, idley swiping through more of the paperwork. </p><p>“I always forget about your ‘warrior training’ thing.” He laughed to himself. “You sure you’re not ‘one with the force’? Maybe that’s where your gut instincts come from,” he joked. Lurina laughed.</p><p>“I don’t know. If I didn’t already learn about all the old myths, I’d assume the Force to be First Order propaganda. It just sounds so fake. Exactly like the kind of myth the ‘great Kylo Ren’ would hide behind to make himself more frightening.”</p><p>Bala-Tik gave her a questioning look. “Have you met Kylo before?” Lurina snorted in response, eyes locked on her project.</p><p>“I’m thankfully not important enough for them to send their poster boy of terror after me.” Bala gave a curt nod, turning back to his datapad. The silence was thicker than normal in their pause, and Lurina could feel it. Did she step on toes talking about the force? She didn’t think…</p><p>“Hold on,” she paused, setting down her tools and turning to face him. “Have <em> you </em> met Kylo?” She watched him freeze ever so slightly, gripping his datapad tighter. He glanced up at her, almost surprised she was willing to ask him that question.</p><p>Almost. Sometimes he forgot they weren’t just coworkers, while other times he forgot they weren’t simply friends.</p><p>He met her with a level gaze. “Once, yeah. He wasn’t supposed to be there, but was. We were meeting a group of First Order officers to give some information they requested. They wanted it for free. The goal was to sweet talk a few bucketheads into trading us some extra tech before we forked it over.”</p><p>Lurina’s face fell at the even tone in his voice. No jokes. No teasing.</p><p>“What happened?”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> “It was… just a routine deal. Like everything. Get in, get out. But Kylo and that general… Hux, I think. They were there on the ship. For inspections, or something.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Do you <em> really </em> need that many guards?” the pilot asked as Bala-Tik and his current entourage stepped off the shuttle. He gave them a grin.</p><p>“Nah, but it’s fun to remind the bucketheads how much firepower we’ve got. Put a little fear into ‘em.” She rolled her eyes, plopping down on an empty bench. </p><p>“Just bring me back a neat blaster or something.” Bala had already vanished out the doors, the ever-looming security crew of his marching ahead. He could match the First Order’s drama. Maybe they’d even respect that more, since that’s what they were used to. Or, he considered, many stormtroopers were just following orders. They didn’t mind trading information and goods with allies. Some even relished it. He’d known the odd member who’d actively tried to break away from the Order. Though it didn’t end well for… well, most of them. </p><p>He heard the amusing <em> clack </em> of the Trooper’s armor as they straightened to attention. Were they really giving that much formal attention? Maybe this group liked the gang more than he’d expected. The Guavian soldiers stopped, then parted to the side, captain up front turning to let Bala-Tik come forward. They sure could make an entrance.</p><p>His entrance nearly ground to a halt when he spotted the two figures among the white armored people opposite him. He quickly tried to hide his expression, swallowing down the shock and surprise. <em> The </em> Kylo Ren and General Hux were stood opposite him. This was… not in his briefing. But. It was part of his job. So he would work with it. </p><p>To his surprise, Ren was toward the back of the pack, only turning to face them once the Gang had come to a stop. Hux was in the center of the Troopers, out front, much like Bala-Tik was positioned among his own guards. Negotiator to negotiator. Frontman to General.</p><p>Best to open on good relations, then.</p><p>“Sir,” </p><p>“It’s General,” Hux corrected. Bala-Tik blinked, and forced a small smile.</p><p>“General, Sir. We were not informed you would be here to meet us.” Hux didn’t smile back. </p><p>Frankly, he’d be worried if he had.</p><p>“Yes, well. Some things do not always go according to plan,” Hux said, words laced with an accusatory tone. Bala-Tik caught the sideways glance shot at Kylo. Barely. </p><p>That was venomous. How interesting.</p><p>The troopers seemed uncomfortable in the following silence, shifting their weight about. Some helmets turned toward Hux, waiting for him to continue, looking for guidance. Or judging him for his quip, maybe. Bala-Tik couldn’t tell under the helmets. But he could tell Hux was getting uncomfortable, waiting for him to speak. So he kept waiting. People always kept talking to fill a silence eventually. It was a good way to control conversations, and fun to dwell in the other’s awkwardness. </p><p>Hux started to squirm a little. It felt like the Guavian soldiers were smirking at him under their faceplates. He found it even more infuriating that Bala-Tik <em> wasn’t </em> . It was even more smug of him to act so… professional. He wasn’t in a mood for any games. But they needed the intel, <em> desperately. </em> </p><p>Somewhere, the First Order was bleeding weapons parts. Not whole blasters-- that would never happen. Not under their watch. But a stock here, an energy source there… they were ending up on the black market. They <em> needed </em> to squash the source. And unfortunately for Hux, the Guavian Death Gang happened to know some of the black market contacts. In fact, the gang knew a <em> lot </em>. They were obnoxious, but important. And fairly harmless, when the Order looked the other way. Annoyance was a small price to pay compared to the benefits. Right now, he hoped for once they’d trade without humiliating the Order again.</p><p>“You had intel for us, did you not?” Hux asked, clearing his throat.</p><p>“Of course,” Bala-Tik started. Here came the fun part. “Information like this is very valuable. I’m sure you’re relieved to know we’d only bring it to you first. All sorts of other types would love to know the source of the First Order’s cargo as well.” Hux pursed his lips. </p><p>“Of course. The intel now, please?”</p><p>“We were hoping, since you agree this is such an important and valuable subject, for something in return. Some of these stolen blasters, perhaps.”</p><p>Hux bristled instantly. </p><p>“You must be joking!”</p><p>“I’d say the situation is hardly a joke, General. It’s a very small price to take care of your little problem, and to repay our loyalty. It’s rather fair, if you ask me.”</p><p>Hux really, <em> really </em>did not want to play this game. With a sigh, he folded. Somewhat.</p><p>“Just… give us the information, and we’ll have something sent to your ship for compensation.” He twisted his hands behind his back, anxious to be done with this.</p><p>“Ah, we can’t do business like that, General,” Bala-Tik smiled. Hux hated him. “Bad policy. What if we had you send us our half of the deal first, and never paid up on our half? That’s not a fair deal for--”</p><p>His sentence ground to a halt and the hangar fell silent. Something in the atmosphere had changed. His expression was vacant; distant. The other gang members stood a bit straighter, sensing the problem, seeing Hux’s confusion, until one member spotted something and wordlessly informed the others. Blasters snapped to attention, and in an instant response, the Stormtrooper’s raised theirs, aimed, ready, twitchy fingers on the trigger, before both a guard captain and Hux called both sides to halt.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “He… I don’t know how he did it. I’d thought it had been myth too. But..” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hux spun on his heel, words already tumbling out. “These are our <em> allies </em>, Ren!” he spat, coming face to face with Kylo’s extended hand. Kylo didn’t move.</p><p>“No.”<br/>
“<em>No?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “He was in my head.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You forget your place.” Kylo took a step forward. Bala-Tik stumbled backward, two of his guards reaching to catch him, standing firm, guns still readied. No trooper dared move. “You’re still trying to hide their names from me. Don’t speak to us about loyalty.” </p><p>“<em>Ren, </em>” Hux hissed. He could feel every face, every blaster trained on them.</p><p>A few guards shifted their aim toward Kylo. Hux stressed the order of ‘<em>hold’ </em> to the troopers. A few glanced at each other nervously behind helmets and lenses. </p><p>Kylo took another step forward, looming.</p><p>He dropped his hand. Cautiously, a few troopers lowered their weapons.</p><p>“I’ve got what we need,” Kylo stated, and turned to leave, passing Hux. He sputtered, watching him leave, then turning toward the Guavian members. Bala-Tik had scrambled back to his feet, pushing guards off of him, seething and shaking. He glowered at Hux, opening his mouth to speak, and finding no words.</p><p>“Thank you for your service,” Hux added curtly, following after Kylo. The Stormtroopers fell in line behind him, vanishing down the corridor, leaving the Gang standing alone. </p><p>Slowly, each turned face their negotiator. Bala-Tik dragged his eyes up from the floor.</p><p>“Is something wrong with you? Go back to the ship,” he spat. </p>
<hr/><p>“W-- why-- why… why am I telling you this?” Bala-Tik stopped his story suddenly, brows furrowed. Lurina couldn’t answer. He just wished she’d say something. Or nothing. He wished he hadn’t said anything. Why did he? He buried himself back in the datapad, moving for the door.</p><p>“I’ll trade you,” Lurina blurted out suddenly. He slowed. “You were open with me. It’s only fair. I mean, I’m still the only one that knows about your cybernetics,” she added softly. “We match. So. We could match again. But in stories. Or something.”</p><p>He stopped, drumming a finger against the datapad.</p><p>“...I need to finish my work,” he said quietly. “...but I’ll come back after. You owe me one.” Under the threatening tone, Lurina could hear the slight smile.</p><p>“Alright,” she said. “Fair trade. Have fun with your paperwork.”</p><p>“Yea,” he laughed, giving a wave as he passed through the door. “Whatever.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would've loved to write more for Hux, but he wasn't really the focus of the story-- something about his parts feel a smidge out of character to me, but I cannot pinpoint why. So I yeet it out here to be read regardless fkjshdfkjhdf</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>